poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tohka Yatogami
Tohka Yatogami (夜刀神 十香 Yatogami Tōka?) is one of the main female characters of the Date A Live series. She is also the first Spirit saved by Shido. She is also a member of the Weekenders Adventures team. Summary When Tohka first appeared on the Earth, on the 10th of April, she came under attack by the AST. That was also the same day Shido encountered Tohka and later discovered the real reason behind the spacequakes. The next time Tohka encountered Shido, she was again under attack by the AST. During Tohka and Shido's short conversation on their second encounter, Shido gave Tohka her name. During their third encounter in which they went out on a date, Tohka and Shido established a bond, as the boy explained to the Spirit that not all humans were like the AST who are out to kill her. It was during this time, after their date got interrupted by the AST, that Tohka had her powers sealed by kissing Shido for the first time. After her powers were sealed, Tohka was still unstable and could go off at any moment, mainly due to her emotions which she didn't understand or know how to deal with. But, thanks to some consultation from Reine and some reassuring words from Shido, Tohka was able to better control her feelings of jealousy regarding Shido. After being sealed, Tohka started attending the same school, grade, and class as Shido thanks to the help of Ratatoskr. She made friends while at school, but at the same time, she still sees Origami as an enemy (in many ways), who was also at the same school and classroom as Shido and her. Tohka is currently living in an apartment complex made by Ratatoskr for Spirits beside the Itsuka residence where Shido lives. Tohka was later captured by DEM at the end of Miku Lily. During the events of Miku Truth, when Shido came to rescue Tohka and was about to be killed by Ellen, Tohka became filled with such despair and transformed, attacking everyone in sight, including Shido. Westcott named her transformation the "Demon King," adding that this state was the actual form in which Spirits took on in the bordering dimension they had come from before manifesting in this world. Luckily, Tohka did not stay in her dark transformed state for long, as she was brought back to her senses with a kiss from Shido and saved once again. Appearance Tohka is a girl with dark-purple hair and pupils which are colored dark-blue on the top half and a mix of pink and pale yellow on the bottom half. Shido describes her as an "impossibly beautiful girl.” Tohka's height is stated to be 155cm, and her three sizes are B84/W58/H83 Upon her arrival on Earth, she wore a dress with a black, cream, and pink color scheme and a set of purple-and-cream plated armor which adorned her shoulders and waist. The dress is open at the back and made up into a black corset (which exposes some of her cleavage) and a two-layered, knee-length skirt which has a pink-to-white gradient. Her hair is tied back using a butterfly-shaped hair accessory. She also wears a pair of gauntlets which have petal-like cuffs, both sharing the same color scheme as her attire, as well as a pair of armored boots. Upon her admission to Raizen High School, she adopts the uniform of the said school, although she wears a skirt similar to the dress she wore upon her arrival. When inversed, Tohka's hair turns to dark purple-to-white gradient. Her eyes have also reversed its color scheme, which is soft pink on the top half, and pale yellow on the bottom half with white irises. She wore a dark violet dress attached with black laces and a set of grayish magenta-and-dark pink plated armor which adorned her shoulders and waist. The dress is open at the back and the front, in which exposed most of her skin and a two-layered, knee-length skirt. She also wears a dark violet butterfly-shaped hair accessory with pointy edges when inversed. Powers and Abilities Spirit Form Angel: Sandalphon (鏖殺公 (サンダルフォン),Ousatsukou, lit., "Throne of Annihilation") Weapon: Greatsword Final Sword: Halvanhelev 最後の剣（ハルヴァンヘレヴ）, Saigo no Ken, lit., "Sword of the End") Astral Dress: Adonai Melek (神威霊装・十番 （アドナイ・メレク）, Shin'i Reisou: Juuban, lit., "Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 10") Tohka is a highly offensive combatant who uses a sword as her primary weapon. Aside from this, Tohka also has a lot of "mana" within her Spirit body, which increases both her offensive and defensive abilities. She can put up a powerful barrier around herself, utilize energy blasts with her hands or fingertips, as well as create shockwaves with a mere arm swipe. Her primary armament is Sandalphon, which takes on the appearance of a gilded throne which doubles as the scabbard of her greatsword. Tohka's fighting style mostly consists of strong, swift physical attacks with “mana” encasement on her sword and body, or a high energy attack (like a laser beam) combined with her sword. The throne itself seems to be a kind of support machine, depending on how Tohka uses it. The throne can be changed into a transport vessel by laying it horizontally, or to unlock the final form of her weapon, Halvanhelev, an massive, single-edged zanbatō-like sword, by cutting the throne in half, drastically increasing her Angel's destructive power. Later in the series, after Tohka's power was sealed by Shido, she can still retrieve a bit of her original power if she focuses hard enough and/or if she became emotional. Eventually, Tohka learns how to, albeit instinctively, take back the entirety of her powers, which she successfully does when battling Origami during the events of Tobiichi Angel. It has also been implied that Tohka has the ability to instinctively sense danger. She was able to sense that she was being watched by DEM. However, was not able to sense it when Ratatoskr was watching her, but this was most likely because they had no intention of harming her. Also, during her first battle with Ellen, Tohka could instinctively sense that she was not an opponent she could hold back against. Inverse Form Demon King: Nehemah (暴虐公 (ナヘマー), Bougyakukou, lit., "Tyrant Ruler") Weapon: '''Single-edged sword '''Final Sword: Paverschlev (終焉の剣(ペイヴァーシュへレヴ) ''', Shuuen no Ken, lit., "Sword of Demise") '''Astral Dress: Unnamed After prolonged exposure to negative emotions when Shido was about to be killed, Tohka transforms into her other form, which, according to Wescott, is her true form in the bordering dimension where she comes from. She obtains Nehemah, a darker version of Sandalphon, and her Astral Dress becomes much darker and more revealing. Tohka's overall abilities in this state are the same as in her Spirit form, just darker in color and nature. In fact, according to Ratatoskr's Daily Observations, Tohka's offensive abilities in this form are actually even greater then in her spirit form, at the cost of having her defensive powers lower in respond. However, despite this, Tohka was able to survive a point blank range attack used by Ellen and come out undamaged. Her Demon King, Nehemah, is described to be the opposite of her Angel, Sandalphon, which is a gilded throne that stores a greatsword, instead being a one edged sword that remains separate from a dark grey collared throne. However, like with Sandalphon, Tohka can destroy Nehamah's throne and add the shattered pieces to her sword to summon Paverschlev, a darker version of Halvanhelev. A single, full powered swing of Paverschlev has proven to be strong enough to completely destroy a large part of Tengu City and the mountains behind it, as well as a large army of Kurumi clones and in the process. After using up all of it's power, Paverschlev will disappear, leaving only the one edged sword Nehemah behind. While in this form, Tohka has no memories of her normal self, and has shown no hesitation to kill anyone. Also, after returning to normal, Tohka has shown to have no memories of what happened when she was in this form. Tohka nearly entered this state again in Volume 10, when she was having a mental crisis because she lacked the power (due to being sealed) to protect her friends (the other sealed Spirits) against Origami's attacks. Fortunately, Tohka did not transform, as she instinctively realized beforehand that she was about to succumb to the dark power inside her again, knowing full well that relying on this power would not help her save anyone. Trivia * Tohka will make her first appearance in Tino Tonitini Goes to Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone * Tohka will meet Winnie the Pooh and his friends in Pooh's Adventures of The Brady Bunch Movie Gallery Tohka Inverse Form.png|Tohka's Inverse Form Category:Non-Human Category:Non-Disney characters Category:HEROINES Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures Team (Sonic876) Category:League of the Weekender Heroes Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures allies Category:Characters Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Females Category:Love Interests Category:In-Love Characters Category:Date A Live characters Category:Girlfriends Category:Anime Heroes Category:Anime characters Category:Anime Category:Anime Heroines Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Allies Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:Holy Knight Warrior Team Category:Femme Fatale Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies